Today's consumers desire an easy to use product for improved fabric care, delivering such benefits as: improved softness, reduced fabric wrinkles, less mechanical damage during washing, less colour fading, and less pills/fuzz. Cationic polymers are known in the Art for providing improved fabric care. Therefore, there is a strong desire to add such polymers to liquid unit dose articles that are quick to dissolve and readily disperse into solution. However, it has recently been discovered that adding such cationic polymers to liquid unit dose articles leads to poor solubility, since the cationic polymers can complex with the anionically charged water-soluble or dispersible film.
Accordingly, a need remains for a means to incorporate such cationic polymers into liquid unit dose articles, without interfering with the solubility of the enclosing film.